soul eater
by thaty-chan
Summary: Fic de soul eater em que nos junto com os personagens do anime fazemos parte
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de Soul Eater**

**Nome: Soul Eater (nossa versão)**

_**Personagens: **_

Anamateia Haika, Helena Hiwatari, Geko chan, Akasuna onee chan, Thaty-chan (Meu antigo nickname), Sisters from hell, Xia Matsuyama e Uchiha Brandy chan.

_**Pares:**_

_Ana Haika – Helena Hiwatari._

_Arma: Espada de cores preta (Lâmina) e azul metálico com detalhes prateados (cabo)._

_Geko-chan – Sisters from hell_

_Arma: duas lâminas presas por uma corrente._

_Xia Matsuyama – Uchiha Brandy chan_

_Arma: Arco e flecha branco com detalhes rosa._

_Akasuna onee chan – Thaty-chan_

_Arma uma foice de cabo cinza e lamina vermelha e prateada quando reflete a luz do sol._

**Nota:**

**Por favor!!!! As pessoas citadas acima não me matem!!!! Eu não tinha como me comunicar com vocês por não ter o email de algumas, mas outras não consigo conversar por não entrarem muito no MSN. Se quiserem que eu delete a fic me avisem por um review tá? Bom é isso.... Boa leitura!!!**

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

**Capítulo 1: Alunas novas.**

**Era um dia normal em Death city. Na escola Shibusen (N/A: pra quem não sabe essa escola foi criada pelo Deus da morte chamado Shinigami) a sala estava parcialmente vazia. **_**Black Star**____**( Por incrível que pareça) **_**havia chegado cedo**_** ( devido a **__**Tsubaki**__**). **__**Maka, Soul,**__**Kid,**__**Liz e Patty**_** também já haviam chegado e conversavam normalmente.** De repente a porta se abre revelando duas pessoas desconhecidas, uma de cabelos loiros usando óculos e outra morena também de óculos. Elas se sentaram e ficaram em silêncio. De repente a porta volta a se abrir revelando mais seis pessoas que se sentaram e ficaram conversando com as outras duas. Maka e os outros se encaram e a mesma e Tsubaki aproximam-se das recém chegadas.

- Ermmm... Oi o meu nome é Maka e essa*aponta para Tsubaki* é a Tsubaki (1).


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de Soul Eater**

**Nome: Soul Eater (nossa versão)**

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

**Capitulo 2: Vaso ruim não quebra**

**(Detalhe: a Ana e a Helena já estão no local da missão)**

*** Cenas da cidade (Londres) ***

Hiwata: Yohoou, essa cidade é tão bonita.

Ana e Helena estavam dentro de um ônibus de dois andares indo na direção do centro da cidade de Londres para a realização da missão teste. Ana suspirara. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que ela esperava. Já haviam perguntado para as pessoas que encontraram dentro e fora do ônibus, mas nada de alma.

Hiwata: Ana-chan

Ana: Fala

Hiwata: Você consegue sentir a presença das almas?

Ana se surpreendera. Porque não pensara naquilo antes?

Ana: Hiwata você é um gênio!!!

Ana se levanta e fala alguma coisa em inglês com o motorista.

Ana: Vamos!!!

Hiwata: Pra onde?

Ana: Fazer a missão teste.

Hiwata entendera o recado e se levantara seguindo Ana até um lugar silencioso.

Ana: Ufa conseguimos.

As duas depois que saíram do ônibus tiveram que enfrentar uma multidão para achar um lugar tranquilo.

Hiwata: Bom, acho que agora e só se concentrar.

Ana fechara os olhos e se concentrara. De repente sentira a presença de uma alma muito poderosa e esta estava muito próxima.

Ana: Consegui. E está muito próxima

???: Por incrível que pareça você está certa pirralha.

Ana * Furiosa*: Quem você chamou de...

Quando a garota se virou congelou. Um homem de cabelos branco arroxeados com uma foice de três lâminas estava parado alguns metros na frente dela.

Ana: HIWATA!!!

Hiwata se transformara em uma espada de lâmina negra, o cabo da espada era alaranjado com detalhes prateados.

Ana: Quem é você?

O homem rira – Meu nome é Ryu Nakamura (N/A: Pensaram que fosse o Hidan né?) muito prazer. E o seu?

Ana: Não te interessa.

Ryu: Bom se não vai dizer por bem vai por mal.

Assim que terminou de falar partiu pra cima de Ana, que se defendia dos golpes desferidos com dificuldade Até que foi jogada pra longe por um deles.

Ana: Kuso¹

Hiwata: Ana, Daijobu²

Ana: Daijobudess³. Afinal, como dizem Vaso ruim não quebra

Helena sorrira.

Ana: Agora é minha vez

Ryu: Pode vir que eu aguento!!!

Ana saíra correndo e tentava atingir Ryu com alguns golpes mas, era inútil acabando por ser lançada pra longe milhares de vezes ficando inconsciente numa delas.

**No quarto da morte:**

Maka e Tsubaki * Aflitas *: Ai meu Deus!!! Nós temos que ajudá-las

Quando iam sair foram barradas por Soul e Black Star.

Maka: Soul.

Tsubaki: Black Star por que...

Black Star: Não podemos.

Soul: Devemos deixar que façam sozinhas.

Kid: Pois se não elas não serão admitidas na Shibusen...

Liz: Como Shokunin (4)

Patty: E buki (5)

Maka e tsubaki se encaram e se voltam para o espelho.

**De volta a Londres:**

Hiwata: ANA!!!!

Helena volta ao normal e segura sua companheira nos braços (cena ridícula eu sei, mas, fazer o que, né? Ana: n.n.

**Ana*subconciente*: A garota estava sentada na escuridão abraçando os joelhos.** Eu falhei. Deu tudo errado. Eu sou uma tonta de pensar que poderia derrotá-lo.

Hiwata*subconciente de Ana*: Não diga isso!!!! Você não é desse jeito!!!!

Ana: Desse jeito como?

Hiwata: Que desiste facilmente. Você se lembra da promessa que fizemos?

Ana: ...

Hiwata: Que mesmo que uma de nós estivesse toda arrebentada não desistiríamos por que...

Ana: Somos amigas e nada poderia nos derrubar.

Hiwata*norma*: Ana!!!! Acorda por favor!!! Você não pode... **Ana abre os olhos **Ana!!!! **Helena a abraça dando graças a Deus por esta estar viva (Ana: Você achou que eu tava morta?). Hiwata: n.n.**

Ryu: Hahaha!! Isso foi mais fácil do que pensava.

Ryu se vira e sai andando lentamente. Ana se levanta e Helena se transforma novamente.

Ana: Aonde você pensa que vai?

Ryu se vira e sorri calmamente.

Ryu: Uh? Ora, ora, ora então você continua viva. Porque não desiste, você sabe que acabou.

Ana: Eu já disse*partindo pra cima de Ryu* e repito*desferindo golpes rápidos até que bloqueia Ryu contra uma parede* Vaso ruim não quebra (6) *golpeia Ryu com toda a sua força destruindo-o em questão de segundos. Em seu lugar uma alma vermelha envolta por uma casca prta pairava no ar.

**Musica de fundo: Psychedelic soujam (sugiro que coloquem no youtube).**

Hiwata: Conseguimos

Ana sorrira. No quarto da morte, alivio, sorrisos e comemoração.

Kid *Pensamento*: Éessas garotas são mais fortes do que eu imaginava.

Shinigami: Bom, ás proximas são Geko-chan e Sisters from hell.

As duas se encaram e saem do quarto.

CONTINUA......

Vocabulário:

**Kuso:** Significa droga pra quem não sabe **Helena: n.n**

**Daijobu:** Você está bem? Ou tudo bem?

**Daijobudess:** estou bem ou sim tó ótima (o)

**Shokunin: **Artesão

**Buki: **Arma

**"Vaso ruim não quebra": **é uma expressãousada paradizer que nada irá te ferir ou machucar.

Bom, é isso. NOS VEMOS NO PRÓXIMO!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic de Soul Eater**

**Nome: Soul Eater (nossa versão)**

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

**Aqui vai mais um!!!! Agora as que vão realizar a missão e a dupla da Geko-chan e como no último elas já estão no local.**

**Capitulo 3: Confusões na França**

***Barulho de motor sendo ligado* Geko e Sister estavam em paris (Capital da França) e já a haviam rondado uma três vezes mas nada de alma.**

Sister: Mas que droga!!! * Parando a moto em frente a uma placa "escrito" não pare*

Geko: Aquele senhor mentiu pra gente!!!

**Quando as duas chegaram tiveram problemas: nenhuma das duas sabia francês o que dificultou o andamento da missão. Até que encontraram um senhor com alguma informação útil.**

Sister: Talvez ele não tenha mentido.

Geko: Como assim?

Sister: Acho que a alma está perto mas...

Geko: Escondida, certo?

Sister: Exato. Acha que pode sentir a vibração da alma?

Geko: Não custa nada tentar.

**A garota fechara os olhos e se concentrara. De repente abrira os olhos e encarara a sua direita.**

Geko:Acho que encontrei. O sinal tá vindo de lá *Aponta para um prédio caindo aos pedaços*

Sister*Nervosa*: Tem certeza?

Geko*Com medo*: Tenho

**As duas caminharam em direção ao prédio. Este até que não estava tão ruim. Quando entraram encontraram o local cheio de esferas azuis flutuantes. (Resumindo: Almas).**

Sister: Acho que você acertou dessa vez.

Geko: n.n. Mas quem você acha que fez isso?

Sister: Acho que a resposta está na nossa frente

**Quando Geko se virou franziu o cenho. A sua frente estava um "Homem" que ao invés de de dedos possuía seis garras, três em cada mão. Este espetou uma alma com uma das garras, lambeu os lábios com sua língua pontiaguda e a comeu logo em seguida.**

Sister: Geko chan

Geko: Hai¹

**Geko se transforma em um arco e flecha de cor verde esmeralda com detalhes prateados. Nas costas de Sister aparecera uma aljava cheia de setas.**

Sister*Pegando uma flecha e carregando o arco*: Assassino, Jack o estripador ( Ele voltou!!! =O Ana: ???) Eu vim aqui para levar sua alma.

JE: MOTO CHIKARAU²!!!!

Após terminar de "falar" saiu correndo em direção a Sister que preparou uma flecha e a lançou errando por um triz.

Sister: Droga!!! Geko modo Gusaringama³!!!!

**A garota se transforma em uma das armas que Black Star usa.**

Sister: Se é guerra que ele quer...

Geko: Gerra ele terá!!!

**Sister saiu correndo em direção ao monstro desferindo alguns golpes no mesmo que desviava com facilidade.**

Geko: Acho melhor irmos para um lugar aberto, se não esse prédio irá desabar em cima de nós.

Sister: Concordo. Eu ainda sou muito jovem pra morrer!!!!

Geko:¬¬

**As duas saíram correndo do "prédio" devido aos ataques sucessivos de Jack atrás de si.**

Geko: Já sei!!!! Sister, quebra os pilares que sustentam a construção!!!

Sister: Assim ele fica...Boa idéia!!

Sister lançou a foice que ficou atada a todos os pilares.

Geko: Sister, acho que teremos que usá-la. Esses pilares são muito fortes apesar de estarem em péssimas condições.

**Sister puxou a corrente que segurava e percebera que Geko estava certa.**

Sister: Mas, e se não der...

Geko: Vai dar certo. É só nós confiarmos uma na outra.

**Sister pensou um pouco mas concordou. Era o único jeito de derrotá-lo.**

Sister e Geko: **Tamashii no kyoumei**!!!!!!

**De repente uma grande quantidade de energia saiu de dentro da Shokunin somada com a de Geko.**

**No quarto da morte:**

Maka: Eu não acredito!!!!

Black Star: Como elas conseguiram???

Soul: Nós demoramos 4 meses...

Liz: E elas conseguiram na...

Tsubaki: Primeira tentativa!!!

Kid*Pensamento*: É... Elas são muito fortes

**Sister erguera a cabeça e encarara as pilastras.**

Sister: TÉCNICA DA CORRENTE SUPREMA!!! TAIDOKIOTSU!!!!

**A garota puxa a corrente derrubando as pilastras e acabando com Jack num estante.**

Geko: É isso ai!!! Funcionou!!!

**Sister sorrira. Era a primeira vez que aquela técnica funcionava. E era a primeira vez que conseguia ficar de pé por tanto tempo.**

Geko: Acho melhor voltarmos

**Sister concordou e caminharam até a moto dando a partida e indo para o Hotel.**

**Continua....**

**É isso ai, terminei!!!!! Bom esse capítulo é dedicado a Geko chan e Sisters from Hell, participantes dessa fic!!!Beijos e até o próximo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Espanha? Ai vamos nós!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic de Soul Eater**

**Nome: Soul Eater (nossa versão)**

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

**To de volta com mais um!!!! **

**Capítulo 4: Espanha? Ai vamos nós!!!**

_**Nate. Dizem que esse nome traz a morte a quem o pronuncia. Parece ser um típico homem de negócios, mas na verdade gosta de matar suas vítimas lentamente, pedaço por pedaço saboreando cada momento como um animal quando abate sua presa...**_

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

- O que foi Brandy? – Perguntou Xia

Brandy: Isso é horrível, e nojento também. Por favor, não fala mais nada tá!!!!

Xia: Você tem medo disso?

Brandy: Não, só nojo!!!!

Xia: Ah.... Aonde é que eu estava?

Brandy: CALA BOCA!!!! Além do mais, nós temos que fazer a missão!!!

Xia: Tá, tá que seja. Vamos logo.

**As duas estavam em Madri (Uma cidade da Espanha pra quem não sabe Helena: n.n) no centro, pra ser mais exata.**

Brandy: Aiai, isso não vai dar certo....

**Xia Havia lhe pedido que se transformasse (Aian Nakkuru ( Arma utilizada por Asuma de Naruto)) e queria entrar em um ônibus com ela.**

Brandy: Xia, já chega. Vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas, por favor.

**Xia a muito custo concorda e as duas entram calmamente na parte de cima. Rodaram um pouco até virem um homem e uma mulher conversando calmamente. Mas o estranho era o fato de a mulher estar sendo ameaçada com uma faca pelas costas. Xia e Brandy descem do ônibus e os seguem até um beco. Quando chegam se escondem atrás de alguns entulhos ( Detalhe: A Brandy já havia se transformado).**

Nate: Bom, o que faremos primeiro? Violação ou autópsia? Já sei, autopsia!!!!!

**O loiro se aproxima mas é impedido por Xia que coloca uma das armas na barriga e a outra no pescoço de Nate**

Nate: Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui?

**Nate dera um chute em Xia que parara longe. Brandy voara de suas mãos indo parar do lado da estranha mulher.**

Brandy: Você está bem?

**A mulher assentira assustada**

Xia: Brandy me AHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Grita Xia quando uma faca é penetrada em sua barriga lentamente.**

Nate: Você é mais escandalosa que as outras... Gostei.

**Brandy encarava a cena horrorizada. Queria ajudar, mas suas pernas não se mexiam.**

Brandy*Pensamento*: O que eu faço?Quero ajudar, mas minhas pernas não se mechem. Estou com medo, e admito. **Mas sei que consigo!!!!!**

**Foi com esse pensamento que se viu correndo e desferindo golpes mortais em Nate enquanto a mulher ajudava Xia. Quando esta já estava com o ferimento enfaixado correra em direção a Brandy que lançara Nate longe.**

Xia: Brandy!!!!!

**A dita cuja se transforma em um arco e fecha branco com detalhes rosa**

Xia e Brandy: TAMASHII NO KYOUMEI!!!!

Xia: SPIRIT ARROW!!!!!

**Uma enorme seta de luz acerta Nate que é destruido em isntantes.**

Brandy: Conseguimos!!!!!!

Xia*sorrindo*: Acho melhor voltarmos

**Quando as duas estavam caminhando foram barradas pela mulher que salvaram**

???: Muito obrigada. Não sei o que faria se não tivessem aparecido.

Xia: Sem problema

**As duas ajudaram a mulher a ir pra casa e voltaram para Death City.**

**Continua.....**

**To indo rapido até demais!!!! Esse é o quarto capítulo que posto em duas semanas!!!!**

**Helena: Que feliz ¬¬**

**Bom nos vemos no próximo!!! Akasuna acho melhor irmos. Somos as próximas!!!!**

**Akasuna: Tudo bem**

**As duas saem deixando as outras com gotas**

**Ana: Bom já que as duas criaturas que apresentam a fic sairam deixe-me terminar. Mandem reviews e boa leitura. **

**Todas se despedem e saem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic de Soul Eater**

**Nome: Soul Eater (nossa versão)**

* * *

**E ai gente!!! Esse é o quinto cap que posto dessa fic. Não é o máximo!!!**

**Akasuna: Você tá mais rápida do que eu ou é só impressão O.O**

**Acho que é só impressão sua. Bom vamos nessa!!!!**

**Capítulo 5: Death City. Uma cidade problemática**

**Era noite... A cidade estava deserta e escura, exceto pela fraca luz vinda de alguns postes cujas sombras pareciam pessoas com corpos retorcidos e um pouco deformados. Akasuna e Thaty vasculhavam a cidade em busca de sua vitima.**

Akasuna: Vou acabar com ele seja quem for!

Thaty: Relaxa, temos muito tempo. Pra que a pressa?

Akasuna: É que o Soul me zoou dizendo que não conseguiria fazer um arranhão no nosso inimigo.

Thaty: E você vai dar bola para um garoto dentuço e machista?

Akasuna: Vou!

**De repente os ouvidos bem treinados de Thaty captaram algo. Ela se virou, mas só viu um vulto se mexendo.**

Thaty: Akasuna acho melhor me transformar.

Akasuna: Se você acha... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Thaty: Vi um vulto.

**Akasuna assentiu e olhou em volta. Thaty pulou e com uma luz virou uma foice de duas lâminas com detalhes vermelhos. A artesã a pegou no ar sem tirar os olhos do ambiente.**

Thaty: Fique atenta... Não quero te carregar até em casa que nem da última vez.

**Akasuna sorriu torto.**

Akasuna: Pode deixar isso não vai acontecer...

**Ela golpeou a escuridão e conseguiu acertar alguma coisa, deu um sorriso largo.**

Akasuna: ... Porque se esse cara continuar fazendo todo esse barulho vai ser fácil demais!

**Ela deu impulso e saltou para trás esperando atenta, o inimigo aparecer. E apareceu mesmo... Só que não era um cara como Akasuna tinha pensado, e sim uma mulher ruiva com dentes pontiagudos que vinha segurando o braço sangrento. **

Mulher: Garota idiota!! Como ousa fazer isso comigo? Eu, Plinia!!

Akasuna: Olha querida foi mal, mas não dá pra ficar conversando. Vamos partir pra briga logo que tenho hora marcada no cabeleireiro.

Thaty: Sem piadinhas Akasuna ¬¬²

Akasuna: Não resisti... Ok... Yosh!!!

**Akasuna avançou em Plinia girando a foice. A ruiva a encarava com desdém enquanto esta avançava correndo segurando a foice em posição de ataque. Quando chegou perto o suficiente saltou.**

Akasuna: Você será a 10º alma!!!

Plinia: Vai sonhando.

Thaty: Akasuna cuidado!!!

**Mas já era tarde de mais. Plinia segura a lâmina da foice fazendo com que pequenas ondas elétricas passassem pelo cabo em direção a Akasuna. Esta solta-se da ruiva dando-lhe um chite no estomago.**

Thaty: Por essa eu não esperava.

Akasuna: Nem eu. Parece que teremos que ficar longe do alcance das mãos dela.

Thaty: O que será um problema.

Akasuna: Por qu...

**Não pode completar a frase pois foi acertada com um chute no abdômen.**

Akasuna:Ai, essa doeu.

**No quarto da morte: **

Maka: Elas estão com sérios problemas. Vamos Soul.

Soul: ¬¬

**A contra gosto o garoto a segue. Spirit tenta impedi-los mas é segurado pela "mão" de Shinigami.**

Shinigami: Deixe que vão *Olhando para o espelho***** Isso vai ser interessante.

**Enquanto isso...**

**Akasuna tentava a muito custo acertar um golpe em Plinia ( Eu: Mesmo com o braço machucado? Akasuna: ¬¬ Tenta você lutar no meu lugar. Eu: ¬¬²) mas sem sucesso. Quando conseguiu teve que se desviar do revide( Eu: nem sei se essa palavra existe n.n) De repente ouve-se um grito:**

-MAJOUGARI!!!!

Plinia: Uhn? AHHHHHH

**Gritou a ruiva ao ter seu braço ensangüentado decepado ( Eu: Decepar não é só a cabeça? Akasuna: ¬¬ Continua)**

Akasuna: Soul?

Thaty*Olhos brilhando*: Maka!!! Já não era sem tempo.

Akasuna*Encarando Soul mortalmente*: Não acho.

**Thaty a encara com um olhar reprovador e volta ao normal.**

Akasuna: Ei, por que fez isso?

**Maka entende a ação de Thaty e solta Soul.**

Soul: Pra que foi isso?

Maka: Ou vocês* Aponta para Soul e Akasuna*cooperam...

Thaty: Ou nada de parceria. Vamos Maka

**Maka assente com a cabeça e Thaty transforma-se. A loira (Maka) Corre em direção a Plinia sendo observada por Akasuna e Soul.**

Akasuna: ¬¬ Vamos

**Soul a encara e transforma-se a contra gosto. Os "dois" correm em direção a Plinia que tinha dificuldade se defender dos ataques de Maka**

Akasuna: Maka, se abaixa!!!

**Maka olha para trás e se abaixa a tempo de Akasuna acertar um golpe em Plinia dando fim a ruiva.**

**Thaty sorri. Maka também.**

Akasuna: Até que não foi tão ruim.

Maka: e ai como se sente segurando uma foice diferente?

Akasuna: é uma sensação diferente e ao mesmo tempo estranha

Thaty: Sabia que ias dizer isso. Bom vou pegar a alma para irmos embora.

**Thaty volta ao normal e caminha em direção a uma alma vermelha e preta flutuante. A pega e a engole de uma só vez.**

Maka: Vamos?

**Todos assentiram e caminharam de volta a Shibusen.**

**CONTINUA.....**

**Eu: Finalmente!!!!! Terminei!!!!**

**Akasuna: Já não era sem tempo. Tava cansada de esperar.**

**Xia: Dessa vez demorastes muito.**

**Eu: Dá um tempo. Só tive esse tempo vago, já que mudei de escola entre outras coisas. Como comprar uma nova armação para o meu óculos, mas isso não vem ao caso. Pessoal até a próxima e adivinhem mais gente nova aparecerá nos próximos capítulos, então fiquem de olho. **


End file.
